Enclave
|image =Enclave_Symbol_(Fallout_3).png |px =200px |desc =Simbolo dell'Enclave |founder =''Sconosciuto'' |leader =Dick Richardson (Fallout 2) John Henry Eden (Fallout 3) |headquarters =Piattaforma Petrolifera Raven Rock Base mobile su cingolato |locations =Costa Orientale: Navarro, Piattaforma Petrolifera Costa Occidentale: Raven Rock, Stazione di trasmissione satellitare, Base areonautica Adams |members =''Fallout 2'': Vice-Presidente Daniel Bird Tom Murray Dr. Charles Curling Dr. Schreber Colonnello Sanders Comandante Base di Navarro Agente Speciale Frank Horrigan Fallout 3: Colonnello Augustus Autumn Armory Master Leader squadra Sigma }} L' Enclave è una organizzazione militare ombra, discendente diretta del governo pre-bellico degli Stati Uniti, in base a questo essa ritiene di avere ancora autorità sulla Zona Contaminata. E' la principale antagonista della serie Fallout. È composta principalmente dai discendenti del governo ufficiale e dei vertici militari che si sono salvati dalla Grande Guerra rifugiandosi su una Piattaforma Petrolifera della Poseidon Energy. Considerano la maggior parte della gente sopravvissuta fuori dai loro bunker come mutanti. Alcune truppe isolate dell'Enclave, come nella zona centro-orientale, non seguono però il modus operandi classico, puntando a ricostruire una nuova America che comprenda anche i mutanti. Aspetti generali .]] L'Enclave è orgogliosamente convinta di essere l'ultimo bastione rimanente della razza umana pura, escludendo le persone chiuse ancora nei Vault. Per i membri dell'Enclave i sopravvissuti che vivono nella Zona Contaminata non appartengono più alla Razza Umana, sono compresi sia quelli che ne hanno conservato l'aspetto, sia coloro che a causa degli effetti delle radiazioni e del Virus a Evoluzione Forzata si sono tramutati in Supermutanti e Ghoul. Cost'oro sono considerati sub-umani, utili esclusivamente come schiavi, così che la "vera razza umana" potrà riprendersi l'America. Il governo dell'Enclave e le sue forze armate rispecchiano la struttura del governo statunitense e dei vertici militari prima della guerra. Il governo è retto da un Presidente e, come si deduce da alcune frasi della Radio dell'Enclave, esiste anche una sorta di Congresso. La ricerca scientifica, soprattutto su nuove armature (come l'Armatura Atomica Avanzata) e armi è continuata anche dopo la guerra, di conseguenza le truppe dell'Enclave hanno un equipaggiamento migliore della Confraternita d'Acciaio, che utilizza materiale residuato dalla fine della Grande Guerra per portare avanti anche nuovi progetti. L'equipaggiamento comprende oltre alle armature atomiche avanzate, diverse armi al plasma. L'Enclave ha anche accesso a una delle ultime forniture di combustibile fossile e all'utilizzo degli elicotteri avanzati Vertibird. Storia Origini Una delle poche organizzazioni del vecchio mondo a essere sopravvissuta alla Grande Guerra, l'Enclave era il governo ombra degli Stati Uniti. I membri dell'Enclave avevano previsto lo scoppio di una guerra nucleare, sapevano che pochi sarebbero sopravvissuti, e tra questi avrebbero dovuto esserci le personalità fondamentali e più importanti del governo degli Stati Uniti. Anche se non erano parte dell'Enclave, molte industrie importanti beneficiarono della sua azione e le loro strutture di ricerca furono protette dalla tempesta di fuoco del 2077. Nel 2073, nel tentativo di estrarre le ultime risorse naturali rimaste sulla terra, gli Stati Uniti progettarono di estrarre l'ultima riserva di petrolio puro, nascosta a kilometri sotto il fondo dell'Oceano Pacifico. Poseidon Oil, il maggior fornitore di energia degli U.S.A., stipulò un contratto per la costruzione di una piattaforma di estrazione. Terminata l'estrazione la piattaforma fu abbandonata. Agli inizi del 2077, con la guerra nucleare che bussava alle porte dell'America, il Presidente degli Stati Uniti e i maggior esponenti del governo ufficiale lasciarono i loro posti per trovare rifugio in alcuni luoghi segreti sparsi in vari punti nel mondo. Uno di questi luoghi era la piattaforma Poseidon. Qui il Presidente stesso creò una base segreta da dove gli USA dovevano continuare la guerra contro la Cina nell'eventualità che essa prendesse possesso del continente americano. L'obbiettivo era l'estirpazione definitiva del comunismo. Il programma "Esperimento dei Vault" Secondo Fallout 3 Van Buren, il terzo capitolo di Fallout progettato dagli stessi sviluppatori dei primi due capitoli, ma successivamente abbandonato, I Vault furono creati dal governo degli U.S.A. il quale, secondo gli accordi stipulati, aveva il controllo su di essi. Apparentemente, essi intendevano dare la possibilità a una selezione dei cittadini dell'élite degli U.S.A. di sopravvivere alla guerra. Il vero scopo del Progetto Vault era in realtà più sinistro: il governo statunitense progettava per i membri dell'Elite sopravvissuti una nuova vita su di un'altro pianeta abitabile. Una nave spaziale progettata per tale scopo era in costruzione o forse pronta al decollo già prima della Guerra. Il piano del governo era di andare alla piattaforma e da li imbarcarsi nella nave spaziale per un'altro pianeta. L'Enclave o dell'altro personale incaricato della sorveglianza del centro spaziale Bloom Field sarebbe stata mandata in luoghi sicuri, o più semplicemente abbandonata sulla terra. Informazione acquisita da Tim Cain dall'utente della wiki inglese Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski, come obiettivo originale dell'esperimento Vault in Fallout 2. Menzionato anche nei Documenti di creazione Bloomfield Space Center da Van Buren: Nel Novembre 2076 l'Enclave controllava il Centro Spaziale Bloomfield. Loro sapevano che la guerra nucleare era dietro l'angolo, quindi cercarono di modificare Hermes-13 in un veicolo in grado di trasportare del personale selezionato (loro stessi principalmente) fuori dal pianeta.. Il viaggio nello spazio sarebbe stato molto lungo e irto di complicazioni imprevedibili. Così, per verificare le reazioni dell'americano medio durante un lungo viaggio nello spazio, ogni Vault era costruito per portare avanti test differenti. Molti dei Vault furono progettati per avere una sorta di difetto critico. Il Vault 12, a Bakersfield (meglio noto come Necropoli), aveva una porta difettosa, che non si sarebbe chiusa del tutto, permettendo l'ingresso di radiazioni pericolose, portando alla nascita della popolazione dei ghoul della California .Il Vault 15, che è a poche miglia a est del Vault 13, venne costruito normalmente (la frana che seppellì il suo centro di controllo è stata casuale), ma venne popolato con un mix di razze ed etnie diverse per poter studiare che tipo di tensioni sorgono quando gruppi di persone molto diversi sono raggruppati in un piccolo ambiente. Il Vault 13, la casa dell'Abitante del Vault in Fallout, era destinato a rimanere chiuso per ben 200 anni per testare gli effetti di un lungo periodo di isolamento (i problemi col chip per il filtraggio dell'acqua costrinsero però il Sovrintendente del Vault a improvvisare, rovinando potenzialmente l'esperimento, gran parte della popolazione del Vault infatti lasciò la struttura per fondare il villaggio di Arroyo). Le tipologie e le finalità degli esperimenti sono molto varie. Il Vault 8 (che è il Vault a cui e stata costruita intorno Vault City) è stato un Vault di controllo che doveva servire da modello per la costruzione degli altri Vault. Al fine di monitorare le popolazioni in via di sperimentazione, la piattaforma petrolifera dell'Enclave possedeva una grande quantità di attrezzature avanzate con cui osservare e controllare i Vault. Ad esempio, poco dopo la guerra, l'Enclave inviò un segnale in chiaro rivolto a tutti i residenti del Vault 8 che li spinse a lasciare il proprio Vault e costruirsi una propria città. Nel caso del Vault 13 questi strumenti di monitoraggio consentirono all' Enclave di controllare che la popolazione fosse rimasta in gran parte intatta, dopo di che inviarono un comando al computer del Vault per aprirne la porta. Dopo essersi occupate di qualche lieve resistenza, le truppe Enclave catturarono i residenti del Vault 13 e li spedirono tutti alla piattaforma petrolifera per prendere parte ad esperimenti sul V.E.F. eseguiti dalla loro equipe di Chimici '. Alla fine, a causa a una variazione nei piani della leadership dell' Enclave (o perché la navicella è forse stata distrutta) l'enclave ha abbandonato il suo obiettivo iniziale di trasferimento su un altro pianeta, e ha deciso di reinsediarsi sulla Terra, anche se il monitoraggio e la ricerca sulla popolazione dei Vault (come citato in particolare dal Dr. Henry riguardo al Progetto Comportamentale dei Vault). L'ascesa al potere Per molto tempo dopo la Grande Guerra, l'enclave rimase nascosta e inattiva nella sua piattaforma petrolifera, concentrando gli sforzi sul raggiungimento di un vantaggio tecnologico su tutti gli abitanti della Zona Contaminata. Non appena ritennero che sarebbe stato sicuro, decisero che era tempo di uscire e iniziare a lavorare alla rinascita dell'America. Usando il loro Vertibirds, l'Enclave inviò scout in tutta la California, il più vicino Stato alla piattaforma petrolifera. Quello che troveranno li spaventerà: la mutazione, infatti, dilagava. L'Enclave, arrivato in California dopo la sconfitta del Master, vide che Super Mutanti e Behemots vagavano per le lande, mentre gli umani erano tutti morti o ne erano rimasti relativamente pochi. Quando la situazione venne segnalata, si decise che tutti i mutanti sarebbero dovuti morire. Tutti coloro che avevano vissuto all'aria aperta sulla terraferma per oltre cento anni erano da considerarsi infetti. Radiazioni o dal VEF, non faceva differenza: tutti andavano eliminati, per permettere alla vera America di prendere il possesso della terraferma. Nonostante le ricerche e le esplorazioni della California continuassero, l'Enclave non aveva mezzi per realizzare la sua ambizione genocida attraverso l'impiego di nuove armi nucleari. Alla fine, le truppe Enclave si imbatterono nella base militare Mariposa, dove la ricerca sul VEF (Virus d'Evoluzione Forzata) era stato portata avanti fino alla Grande Guerra. Il VEF, ossia ciò che aveva creato i super mutanti (a più grande minaccia per l'Enclave) era anche la chiave per eliminarli. L'Enclave portò avanti le ricerche utilizzando la manodopera degli schiavi raccolti dalla vicina città mineraria di Redding, e finalmente trovò le provette contenenti il VEF. Ben presto, alcuni schiavi che erano stati completamente esposti al VEF, cominciarono a mutare in una seconda generazione di Super Mutanti. Gli schiavi mutanti ben presto uccisero le guardie, raccolsero le loro armi e presero d'assalto i livelli superiori. Rapidamente, invasero tutta la base. Presi dal panico i soldati dell'Enclave si ritirarono e fuggirono dalla base usando esplosivi per sigillare l'ingresso, intrappolando così i mutanti di seconda generazione all'interno della base. L'ultimo conto alla rovescia Anche se le cose erano andate male alla base Mariposa, l'Enclave aveva ancora vari campioni del VEF. Tornati alla piattaforma petrolifera, gli scienziati dell'Enclave si misero al lavoro. Essi scoprirono che il VEF avrebbe potuto diventare una tossina molto tossica e dannosa per i mutanti stessi. Ma, per testarla propriamente, necessitavano di alcune cavie. Avevano bisogno di due gruppi di cavie: uno contaminato, che fu prelevato dal villaggio di Arroyo, e un secondo gruppo incontaminato. Il gruppo delle cavie incontaminate era più difficile da trovare, e il presidente Richardson non voleva sacrificare degli scienziati che vivevano sulla piattaforma, così utilizzarono gli abitanti del Vault 13. Terminato il test del VEF, si è scoperto che un'abitante contaminato moriva se intossicato dal VEF. Proprio quando l'Enclave stava per inserire il VEF nell'acqua del mare per uccidere tutti i mutanti viventi lungo la costa occidentale, un tribale proveniente da Arroyo, conosciuto come il Prescelto, uccise Richardson, portò in salvo gli abitanti di Arroyo e del Vault 13, distruggendo infine la piattaforma petrolifera nonché base principale dell'Enclave. Questa non è la fine dell'Enclave, dato che lo ZAX creò un computer nel bunker di Raven Rock, chiamato John Henry Eden, nuovo presidente degli USA. Resurrezione L'Enclave non era destinata a morire sulla piattaforma petrolifera. Le forze rimaste sulla costa ovest furono poste sotto il comando di uno scienziato di alto rango, chiamato Autumn, radunati sotto il comando del Presidente John Henry Eden, nascosto a Raven Rock, nella costa est . All'insaputa di tutti, tranne che di Autumn stesso e di suo padre, Eden era di fatto una IA super sviluppata dall'Enclave durante il periodo prebellico per permettere al governo di continuare a dare ordini anche dopo la Grande Guerra. Inizialmente impiegato come presidente, consigliere e amministratore di Raven Rock, Eden prese il comando della sezione della costa est dell'Enclave. Per i primi 30 anni l'Enclave rimase in silenzio a Raven Rock, inviando Eyebots, robot e scout, per trasmettere agli abitanti della zona contaminata le trasmissioni della Radio dell'Enclave. La seconda soluzione finale I piani di Eden erano simili a quelli di Richardson. Eden voleva sfruttare il purificatore del Progetto Purezza per infettare le acque del Potomac River con la tossina letale del FEV di Richardson. Il presidente Eden pensava che non ci fosse modo migliore per somministrare il suo virus se non inserendolo in enormi quantità di acqua purificata, rarissima nella Zona Contaminata.Controllando il purificatore, Eden si sarebbe aggiudicato il controllo dell'intera Zona Contaminata e, potenzialmente, del resto della nazione. . Il Colonello Augustus Autumn era fortemente in disaccordo con questo piano, proponendo invece di completare ed attivare il purificatore, prendendone poi il controllo. Il suo obbiettivo era di ottenere consensi per l'Enclave fra la popolazione, concedendo all'Enclave un grosso vantaggio nell'unificazione della zona contaminata sotto la sua bandiera. Mentre nel 2277 il Progetto Purezza viene completato, l'Enclave decide di muoversi. Le truppe al comando di Autumn occupano il depuratore e stabiliscono una presenza nelle terre desolate, resisted by the Brotherhood of Steel. Dopo aver imprigionato il Vagabondo Solitario, il presidente Eden cercherà di persuaderlo a combattere per la sua causa, convincendolo ad inserire il campione di VEF modificato all'interno del sistema di purificazione del Jefferson Memorial. Inoltre rassicurerà il Vagabondo Solitario informandolo che egli è immune al virus, in quanto, essendo cresciuto in un Vault, non è stato contaminato dalle radiazioni. Quello di cui Eden non era a conoscenza, era che il Vagabondo Solitario era in realtà nato a Rivet City, e che era stato portato da suo padre in un Vault per tenerlo al sicuro. Il Sovrintendente del Vault 101 aveva permesso l'ingresso di due estranei perché aveva bisogno di un buon dottore, e James avrebbe fatto al caso suo. Questo è confermato anche da Moriarty, che in uno dei dialoghi afferma di aver conosciuto James ancor prima che lasciasse il Vault. Questa e altre testimonianze dimostrano come James e suo figlio non fossero originari del Vault, e quindi, contaminati. Infatti, se dopo il dialogo con Eden si sceglie di inserire la tossina FEV all'interno del purificatore e si continua a giocare tramite il DLC Broken Steel, ''noterete che il Vagabondo Solitario morirà non appena tenterete di bere circa quattro bottiglie di Acqua Purificata. Last Stand Molti elementi significanti dell'enclave, ad ogni modo, sopravvivettero. La maggior parte delle forze rimanenti furono spostate alla lontana Adams Air Force Base e raggruppate attorno ad alcune posizioni vitali. La Confraternita d'Acciaio continuò portare avanti l'offensiva, utilizzando con successo il Liberty Prime in diverse occasioni per assalire i punti forti dell'Enclave e usando brigate di cavalieri e paladini per portare avanti rastrellamenti lungo le linee nemiche conquistate. Durante un'operazione di investigazione presso la Satellite Relay Station in mano all'Enclave, le forze nemiche riuscirono a chiamare con successo un attacco orbitale, distruggendo il Liberty Prime della Confraternita d'Acciaio, annullando in questo modo il vantaggio che quest'ultimi avevano nei confronti dell'Enclave. Nonostante questo successo, l'Enclave era stato pesantemente indebolito dal furioso assalto della Confraternita; inoltre, era stato colto di sorpresa nell'attacco alla Satellite Relay Station . Il Vagabondo solitario si infiltrerà nella Mobile Base Crawler, e prima di essere prelevato per via aerea dalla base mobile, resetterà il sistema di attacco orbitale impostando come nuovo obiettivo la Adams Air Force Base. Il bombardamento che ne conseguirà sarà la distruzione totale della base mobile e l'elimazione totale della minaccia Enclave dalla Zona Contaminata della Capitale. Le forze dell'Enclave saranno ora ridotte ad una serie di avamposti isolati, di cui la Confraternita promette di occuparsi nel futuro. Alternativamente, dopo aver resettato il sistema di attacco, il Vagabondo Solitario potrà decidere di chiamare un attacco orbitale sia sulla Satellite Relay Station che sulla Cittadella, causando la distruzione sia dell'Enclave che della Confraternita stessa. Basi dell'enclave Questa è una lista delle basi dell'enclave incontrate dal giocatore nei titoli di fallout. Materiale secondario come dialoghi This is a list of Enclave facilities encountered by the player in the games. Background material, in-game dialogue, floating text, or other sources may indicate the existence of other facilities, but these are not included in this list. Costa Ovest Piattaforma Petrolifera La piattaforma petrolifera Poseidon Energy, situata vicina alle coste della California, fu usata come base per il nuovo governo Americano e per l'Enclave. Il Governo fu spostato sulla piattaforma nel momento stesso in cui caddero le bombe e continuò a rimanere la base dell'Enclave fino alla sua distruzione, causata dal tribale conosciuto come "Il Prescelto". Navarro Navarro è un grande avamposto costruito recentemente dall'Enclave sulle coste del territorio nazionale. E' una raffineria di petrolio riequipaggiata che fu usata principalmente sia come punto di rifornimento per i Vertibirds occupati in missioni in California sia come base secondaria. Navarro ha un ruolo importante in ''Fallout 2, molti degli elementi critici della trama situati nel luogo. Il perimentro di Navarro è pattugliato dalle squadre leggere della Compagnia di Controllo dell'Enclave, che lavorano indipendentemente dal Comandante di Battaglione. Base Militare di Mariposa Mariposa era una base militare del governo pre-bellico dove veniva ricercato il Forced Evolutionary Virus(FEV). Dopo la Guerra, fu occupata dalle forze del Master che la uso per creare un esercito di Super Mutanti. A seguito della disfatta del Master e la distruzione della base, fu riscoperta dall'Enclave, ma fu abbandonata quando gli schiavi Super Mutanti si ribellarono. Vault 13 Dopo aver ripulito il Vault 13 dei suoi abitanti, l'Enclave lascio di guardia un gruppo di Deathclaws intelligenti e capaci di parlare, così nessun esploratore ficcanaso potesse scoprire cosa accadde agli abitanti del Vault e collegare il tutto all'Enclave. Sfortunatamente I Deathclaw non erano leali all'Enclave ed aiutarono molto il Prescelto, siglando la fine di una squadra d'assalto dell'Enclave capitanata dall'agente Frank Horrigan. Costa Est Raven Rock Raven Rock era la base principale dell'enclave nel 2277. Si trova nell'area nord-occidentale della Zona Contaminata. La base non è accessibile durante il gioco se non grazie alle quest " Trova il giardino dell'Eden" e la fuga durante "Il sogno Americano", che vi porterà a uscire dall'entrata principale della base. The Lone Wanderer is captured and taken to Raven Rock and held in an interrogation room by Colonel Augustus Autumn. President Eden asks for the Lone Wanderer to be released so he can speak to him privately. Upon reaching President Eden, the Lone Wanderer is asked to place the modified FEV in Project Purity. It is possible through a speech check to convince him to self destruct or use your science to program the ZAX self destruction code in Colonel Autumn's footlocker to destroy himself and the Raven Rock base. However, the destruction of Eden and Raven Rock does not destroy the Enclave, but when you destroy the base, Enclave Radio will disappear. The Lone Wanderer will continue to encounter Enclave forces throughout the Wasteland. Satellite Relay Station During the events of Broken Steel the Satellite Relay Station was the Enclave's main communications installation after the loss of Raven Rock. The facility was used primarily to coordinate the remainder of Enclave forces following the devastating defeat at the Purifier. During an offensive by the Brotherhood of Steel led by Liberty Prime, the defending forces of the Station contacted the Mobile Base Crawler to call down an orbital strike on the robot's position. Liberty Prime is destroyed, but shortly afterward the Station is lost to the Brotherhood. Adams Air Force Base Adams Air Force Base was the headquarters of the Enclave forces during the events of Broken Steel, after the abandonment of Raven Rock. Located just outside the Capital Wasteland and accessible through the Presidential Metro, the base facilities housed the Enclave's remaining VB-02 Vertibirds and was defended by squads of soldiers and artillery emplacements. The heart of Enclave operations in the area was the Mobile Base Crawler, which featured a satellite communications dish capable of calling down an orbital strike from an unknown orbital weapons platform. The Mobile Base can be destroyed by its own orbital strikes, and Adams Air Force Base is taken control over by the Brotherhood of Steel. Notable Enclave members 2239-2242 * President Dick Richardson * Vice-President Daniel Bird * The President's plump female assistant * Tom Murray * Dr. Charles Curling * Dr. Schreber * Colonel Sanders * Navarro Base Commander * Special Agent Frank Horrigan 2242-2278 * President John Henry Eden * Colonel Augustus Autumn, Commander of Enclave Forces in the Capital Wasteland * The Armory Master * Enclave Sigma Leader, head of Enclave Squad Sigma * Enclave High Command (mentioned) * Stiggs, Robot repairman Notes , U.S. Secret Service agent, mutated freak and Fallout 2 endboss]] Though the Enclave remained enigmatic and elusive, their isolationist policies were also characterized by heavy technology scavenging, research, and other mainland interactions fueling their sinister ambitions. *In New Reno, the Enclave was involved in a confidential exchange with the Salvatore family. The terms of the agreement were that the Enclave would provide the Salvatores with powerful energy weapons (laser pistols in fact), giving them an intimidating edge over the other Reno families, in exchange for which the Salvatores gave the Enclave drugs and slaves. *July 20, 2242: Arroyo village was raided for human comparative sample (theoretically no witnesses left). This event should be correlated with Chosen One's 4th Arroyo dream. *In a canyon not far outside of Klamath, a small town in Northern California (former state of Oregon territory) not far from Arroyo, an Enclave vertibird crashed, killing its crew (July 2241). A single Mr. Handy model robot survived the accident but it malfunctioned, leading the simple residents of Klamath to assume the canyon was haunted. Aside from the robot, two unarmed guards corpses, and the crashed vertibird itself, a single yellow keycard was found at the crash site. *The Enclave use PoseidoNet, which is still patched into Poseidon Energy Gecko' reactor systems, allowing them to communicate with users logged onto the nuclear power plant's computer (there are 4 computer stations: two on the oil rig, one in Navarro, one in Gecko). *Tanker in San Francisco was disabled and controlled with FOB by Navarro Base Commander. *There are some Fallout 2 NPC's, who are Enclave deserters, like Dr. Henry in Shady Sands and captain A. Ron Meyers, in charge on the PMV Valdez in San Francisco (former Enclave technician). *Miners from Redding saw a Vertibird flying in a south-western direction. *William Brandice was a Navarro deserter/survivor who lived in Grayditch in the Capital Wastes. *Their presence was probably known by Vic, who promised Metzger a radio, that could intercept transmissions from the Enclave and New Reno. *A great number of San Francisco factions know of the Enclave's presence. **AHS-9 reveals comprehensive knowledge about the Enclave and their base of operations. **The Shi can see the Vertibirds flying overhead and are seeking to replicate the technology along with the Brotherhood of Steel. Both groups are aware of some semblance of the Enclave as a major military presence. **The captain of the tanker is an A.W.O.L. Navarro technician and so has intimate knowledge of the Enclave. **Matt, the local member of the Brotherhood of Steel mentions that since the BoS has the best pre-war technologies at hand but the Enclave has even better, they are wary of the Enclave's intentions. Attempts to make contact ended with failure. *Lynette in Vault City inquires about the Enclave's Power Armor to the Chosen One after the conclusion of Fallout 2, though it is unknown whether she had any knowledge of the Enclave prior to their destruction. * New Reno citizens praise the Chosen One for his success over the Enclave and claim to have been able to see the explosion from the mainland, it is unknown whether these floating texts are meant to be considered canon as they make open reference to game developers. * According to one of the possible Fallout 2 endings, the Enclave survivors join the army of the new, right-wing New California Republic government (happens if the player carries out Bishop's tasks). However, this ending is not considered canon by Fallout 3. * 2277: The Brotherhood of Steel has complete knowledge about who are the Enclave, although the source of the information is unknown (probably the Chosen One shared his knowledge). * Three Dog is also aware of their intentions and is spreading heavy anti-Enclave propaganda through radio in an effort to rally the Capital Wasteland against them; at first, this took the place of verbally ridiculing President Eden. * After capturing Project Purity, the Enclave deployed a significant amount of troops around the Capital Wasteland who, under the guise of providing purified water, detained people passing by and executed the "genetic non-compliance offenders". * A pre-War organization known as Quaere Verum succeeded in stealing a prototype weapon from the Enclave, but were swiftly eradicated. Appearances in games The Enclave appears in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3. It might have appeared in Van Buren, Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 project, and it certainly played an important part in the game series' backstory. In every game, either the Enclave (directly or indirectly) or the Super Mutants serve as the primary villains of the game. Sources *Fallout Bible *J. E. Sawyer's PnP Holodisks *Military Base Level 1 *Military Base Level 2 *Military Base Level 3 *Military Base Level 4 *Military Base Outside *State of the Nation *The Project *Power Plant Operations *Word List See also * Fallout 2 Enclave appearances * Fallout 3 Enclave appearances * Federal government References de:Enklave en:Enclave es:Enclave fi:Enclave fr:Enclave ko:엔클레이브 lt:Anklave nl:Enclave no:Enclave pl:Enklawa ru:Анклав uk:Анклав zh:英克雷 Categoria:Fazioni di Fallout 3 Categoria:Fazioni menzionato in Fallout Bible Categoria:Fazioni di Fallout 2